El Toro Loco
El Toro Loco is a monster truck that drives on the Monster Jam circuit. It is owned by FELD Motorsports and driven by Marc McDonald, Chuck Werner, Becky McDonough, Mark List, Kayla Blood & Armando Castro. The truck resembles Bulldozer. El Toro Loco has been featured at every Monster Jam World Finals since 2003. El Toro Loco is featured in various monster truck video games: Monster Jam: Path of Destruction, Urban Assault, and Monster Jam: The Video Game. History * 2001 - El Toro Loco debuts on the former NWO chassis with driver Lupe Soza. * 2003 - Lupe and the truck makes their first World Finals appearance, with a freestyle many thought should have won the event. * 2004 - Lupe Soza ties Madusa and Tom Meents with a 31 for the Freestyle Championship * 2007-2009 - Soza campaigns a special Advanced Auto Parts sponsored variant of El Toro Loco. * 2008 - FELD Motorsports built two more El Toro Loco trucks. One was ran by Nathan Weenk and toured with Randy Brown while the other was ran by Paul Cohen. Lupe's El Toro Loco gets a new paint scheme. * 2009 - Chris Baker takes over Nathan Weenk's El Toro Loco. * 2010 - Lupe Soza leaves the El Toro Loco team to drive the new Advance Auto Parts Grinder monster truck. Marc McDonald took his place. Chuck Werner began driving El Toro Loco for Team Meents. * 2011 - Chris Baker stops driving for Monster Jam. Bari Musawwir joins the El Toro Loco team. * 2012 - Musawwir left the El Toro Loco team to drive Spider-Man. Becky McDonough and Aaron Basl join the El Toro Loco team. Becky competes at the Young Guns Shootout. Morgan Kane drove an El Toro Loco in Atlanta, Georgia. * 2013 - Marc McDonald and Becky McDonough get new colors on their trucks. Marc gets a black colored El Toro Loco, while Becky's is yellow. * 2014 - Lupe Soza returns to El Toro Loco after Grinder is discontinued. Dan Rodoni runs an El Toro Loco body on The Patriot's chassis. Both would drive orange ones. Aaron Basl also leaves El Toro Loco to drive Wolverine. Later that year, it was announced that Becky McDonough will drive the yellow El Toro Loco is #MoreMonsterJam. * 2015 - Becky McDonough begins driving El Toro Loco in #MoreMonsterJam. She gets her 4th invitation to the Young Guns Shootout. Chuck Werner drives the truck on the Fox Sports 1 Series. Cynthia Gauthier drive the truck for the Manila show in the Philippines. * 2016 - Soza left the team to drive El Diablo. Kayla Blood and Mark List joins the team. Kayla would drive the yellow El Toro Loco for the West Coast More Monster Jam tour while List with the orange truck. Dan Evans filled in for Marc McDonald in Hidalgo, Texas. Tristan England took over the More Monster Jam El Toro Loco from Mark List part way through the season. Becky competes at the Fox Sports 1 Series, and for the 5th time in the young guns shootout. Becky would run an orange body on the El Diablo chassis for two weeks in April, for shows in Allentown, Pennsylvania and Evansville, Indiana. She would win six straight wheelie contests with the truck. * 2017 - all El Toro Loco's run the original orange body, though Marc McDonald continued to run the black body for the first few shows of the West Coast Fox Sports 1 Series. Marc went back to the red/orange in Jacksonville. Armando Castro joins the team. In March, the black body was used again for Joe Sylvester in Saudi Arabia. * 2018 - Marc McDonald partially left the team to drive FS1 Cleatus for the first quarter. Becky McDonough, Armando Castro, Mark List and Kayla Blood all return. A deal is made between Monster Jam and Steve Sims to run an El Toro Loco body on Hooked. with Bryan Wright behind the wheel. Bryan drove the truck on Monster Jam Stadium Tour 1, Becky McDonough competed with El Toro Loco at Stadium Tour 3 and Chuck Werner on Stadium Tour 2. Mark List, Kayla Blood, and Armando Castro competed at the Monster Jam Triple Threat Series. McDonough competes at World Finals 19 while List and Blood once again competes at the Double Down Showdown. Marc would later return to driving El Toro Loco in the European tour later that year. World Finals AppearancesCategory:trucks * 2003- Lupe Soza * 2004- Lupe Soza (Won its world title) * 2005- Lupe Soza * 2006- Lupe Soza * 2007- Lupe Soza * 2008- Lupe Soza * 2009- Lupe Soza * 2010- Marc McDonald * 2011- Marc McDonald * 2012- Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) * 2013- Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) * 2014- Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) * 2015- Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) * 2016- Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough (yellow), Kayla Blood (orange)) * 2017- Marc McDonald & Becky McDonough (DDS: Mark List, Kayla Blood) (all run orange bodies) * 2018- Becky McDonough (DDS: Mark List, Kayla Blood) Merchandising El Toro Loco is arguably one the most popular monster trucks. and it has had many other drivers besides the main 6. Ever since 2005, El Toro Loco has became a staple in the European tour. El Toro Loco has also been featured on many chassis, including The Patriot's chassis (owned by Dan Rodoni) and the Hooked chassis (owned by Steve Sims). Trivia *Armando Castro's chassis was originally used as Soldier Fortune: Black Ops for two shows before being converted to an El Toro Loco. *El Toro Loco is the only truck to compete in all Young Guns Shootout Gallery Eltoro210c1.jpg|El Toro Loco circa 2001-2002 Elt193b.jpg|Ditto Z00dfsf5.JPG Vwf063.jpg|El Toro Loco circa 2003-2004 90.jpg|El Toro Loco in the middle of his famous winning freestyle at the World Finals 5 El Toro Loco Strange Horns 1.png|With some strange horns El Toro Loco Strange Horns 2.png|Ditto Eltoro2005.jpg|El Toro Loco cira 2005-2007 ELTOROLOCOLOL.jpg|Ditto 005allm.jpg|Weenk's El Toro Loco circa 2008 eltoroloco2005.jpg|Ditto 013.jpg|Soza's El Toro Loco circa 2008 eltor208e1.jpg Lupe-soza-flies-his-truck-el-toro-loco-at-monster-jam-a-monster-truck-GMM1G7.jpg 10421141_850458088344699_1928994606343701254_n.jpg Advance Auto Parts El Toro Loco.png|Advanced Auto Parts El Toro Loco in World Finals 9 & World Finals 10 Eltoro2010.jpg|Chris Baker's El Toro Loco circa 2009 Bnwmc620160102223655.jpg|on Air Force Afterburner 022.jpg|Werner's El Toro Loco circa 2010 Another el toro loco again by phoenix marsha-d3kmvz5.jpg|Werner's El Toro Loco circa 2011 Eltoroloco.jpg|El Toro Loco circa 2009-2012 Eltorolocorodoni.jpg|Dan Rodoni's El Toro Loco from 2014-2015 f07f1a11-a5ef-46d3-a7cc-e643f49029ad.jpg|Lupe Soza's El Toro Loco from 2014-2015 Eltorowerner.jpg|Chuck Werner's El Toro Loco circa 2015 15826850_10154818352796668_7303558467018839153_n.jpg|Armando Castro's El Toro Loco circa 2017 Monster-jam-world-finals-17-thursday-008.jpg|Kayla Blood's El Toro Loco circa 2017 CbH_DomUMAAhlrC.jpg|Mark List's El Toro Loco circa 2016 C-cBWIHXoAEZ6OC.jpg|Becky McDonough's El Toro Loco circa 2017 Monster_Jam-55.jpg|Chuck Werner's El Toro Loco circa 2018 50-monster-jam-2017-georgia-dome-atlanta-monster-truck-monsters-monthly_copy.jpg|Marc McDonald's El Toro Loco circa 2017 File:Monster Jam Anaheim 2018 El Toro Loco.JPG|Bryan Wright's El Toro Loco on Hooked El_Toro_Loco_snout.jpg|El Toro Loco "snorting" smoke from its snout. 12932706_1043745115698754_1008970358862808706_n.jpg|On El Diablo ElToroLoco_BlackSMALL.jpg|Black Original render El-toro-loco-monster-truck-coloring-page-as-well-as-monster-truck-see-more-loco-828.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2013 8388sadasdasdasdasd412 orig.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2014 Eltoroblack.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2015 dc89648f-29e0-466d-9b22-5e7946b786e1.jpg|Black El Toro Loco on Chuck Werner's chassis UnnaJHGSDJKHsDmed.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2017, only used for a few shows El-Toro-Loco-at-Monster-Jam.jpg|ditto ElToroLoco_YellowSMALL.jpg|Yellow Original render 089.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2013 jacksonville-monster-jam-2014-010.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2014 Eltorommj.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2015 File:Monster-eltoroloco-minny.jpg|Becky McDonough's Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2016 DSC_0112.jpg|Kayla Blood's Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2016 91fdbb65-be62-4b4e-a863-8b3e0f67b9e0.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco on Lupe Soza's chassis Toro atv.jpg|El Toro Loco ATV for #MoreMonsterJam Toro speedster.jpg|El Toro Loco Speedster for #MoreMonsterJam MJAT_cards_ElToroLoco(1).jpg 12745638_1520273671600796_4766240094830104346_n.jpg|Red El Toro Loco ATV Monster-Jam-Show-Dayton-El-Toro-Loco-Speedster.jpg|Red El Toro Loco speedster in the East Coast #MoreMonsterJam tour TF-14-Bridge-Direct-Kastors-Korner35.jpg|Cancelled El Toro Loco C3 Construction Monster Jam building set toy. ElToroLocoFull.jpg|El Toro Loco's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. minieltoroloco.jpg $ 57-17.JPG|Rare Chrome El Toro Loco released in 2003 Puff_Truck_red.jpg|Red El Toro Loco puff truck Yellow_El_Toro_Loco_puff_truck.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco puff El_Toro_Loco_Black_puff_truck.jpg|Black El Toro Loco puff truck _DX_1137.jpg|Black El Toro Loco mascot 2836320_orig.jpg 13465937_870495979760719_4022460127304853255_n.png Df826922344149.563116e9d8bcd.png 5418776_orig.jpg Dab54f22344149.563116ee01d9e.png 8680612_orig.jpg 2015_124_eltorolocoyellow.jpg 2015_164_eltorolocored_tires.jpg 2015_124_eltorolocored.jpg Unnhgjhgamed.jpg|"Monster Truckin' Pals" Cartoon El Toro Loco MJBirthdayClub_Ad_FINAL.jpg|Birthday Club Ad MJ BdayCard.jpg 9076849_orig.jpg 45675454.jpg|in Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction eltorolococolorthreads.jpg|2016 Hot Wheels Color Treads El Toro Loco 15327345 902694183198680 8441512532947726945 n.jpg|2017 Black-Out El Toro Loco toy Ed-or-driasdasdsadsaver-3.jpg|Orange El Toro Loco Creature Et-bk-driver-3.jpg|Black El Toro Loco Creature Et-yl-driver-3.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco Creature Unnsadasdsadamed.jpg|2017 El Toro Loco Creature Brown Unndasdsadsdamed.jpg 16640682_1363169870372895_1410469191928557705_n.jpg|Black with yellow El Toro Loco's horns B20A3799_web.JPG|Once again with strange horns MAW4.jpg eltorolocoyellowmini.jpg|Yellow Mighty Mini toy 00018036-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals Plush toy 20171116 204355.jpg|2018 Walmart Exclusive American Flag Design 23099147 479108402470655 1384035412791525376 n.jpg|Exclusive blue El Toro Loco Screenshot_2017-11-19-18-20-01.png|Original Render for the Blue El Toro Loco 23794911 10208184661334023 2827477695694451260 n.jpg|2018 Exclusive Blue El Toro Loco MonsterJam-2017-Plus-All-New-Toys-4925.jpg|Truckin' Pals wooden toy Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Rodoni Motorsports Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Monster Trucks Unlimited Category:Animal-Based Trucks